No Matter What
by LikeTheStars
Summary: "A five-year-old Jez,walking with a grimy-faced Morgead, hand in hand. An eight-year-old Jez, scowling as a businesslike Morgead pulled wood splinters out of her legs." No matter what, they're always together. Moments of Jez&Morgead's life. R&R!
1. Not alone

**Dedicated to my friend w**_**ofienur. **_**Bzzzzzz. Happy Birthday, Nurigato! Left you sort of a gift in here too:)**

**Thanks so much to **_**filmyfurry**_** for suggesting a title for this fic:)**

**Let's say Jez and Morgead here is about five-six years old.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World, which means I do not own Jez & Morgead…*sigh* **

* * *

The little boy with a mop of tousled dark hair and eyes as green as emerald stood there, watching his mother going out with some vampire guy—again.

"_Go have some fun, Morgead, I'll be back soon." _His mother tossed the words right before she slammed the door shut, leaving the little boy alone in the empty room.

So the boy stood there for a minute or so, and then sighed. He was used to this—growing up without a father, uncared by his mother, telling him over and over again—"_Go play something, Morgead._" "_I'm busy, Morgead._" "_I need to go out._"

He was used to it all. Used to being forgotten and alone, used to living and amusing himself most of the time. _Oh well. _

He sat on the floor in the corner of the room, playing with the little iron statues he'd found on the streets the other day. He put the statue of a little boy next to a man and a woman. He put the little figurine of a little girl next to the little boy. He looked at them for a minute.

Then he knocked them all down. _It'll never happen_. He thought.

* * *

Morgead was walking down the streets alone, trying to find something interesting to do. The sun was setting, it was almost twilight. Of course, there wasn't really anything interesting to do out here alone, but it was better than staying in the room and staring at the wall.

"Mommy, mommy! Josh Groban was _amazing_!" A little girl shouted.

He turned around, and found a human family walking behind him. The little girl had short dark hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a blue sundress, her face lit with excitement as she was looking up at her mother.

"I loved his voice! It was almost magical! Like leprechaun magic that makes wishes come true!"

"I'm glad you liked your birthday present, honey." Her mother said, smiling down at her daughter.

"This is the _best_ birthday I've ever had. Thank you _so_ much!" The girl said, hugging her mother tightly. Her father looked at them, hiding a smile. The girl looked like the happiest person in the world.

They all looked happy. Like a family.

Morgead found himself staring at the family as the girl released her mother. They were humans, but they had everything he didn't—food, security, people to care about, birthdays to celebrate, a hug to share…

The girl noticed him staring. "Hi there!" She shouted, smiling at him kindly.

He was instantly alarmed. He moved as fast as he could, too fast for the human eyes to catch, and hid himself in the shadows of the dark alley.

_Who were you talking to, honey?_

_I was talking to that boy over—_ The girl's voice trailed off. _He's gone! _She gasped_. He was there __looking at us, then…_

Morgead didn't continue listening. He walked deeper in the ally. Gleaming eyes of stray cats were staring at him in the dark, wondering as he moved fast and soundless like a cat. He didn't stop.

He was then walking at the edge of the woods, kicking stones at his feet as he walked along the woods. He had nothing to do, and no one would go looking for him even if he disappeared for days. He walked deeper into the woods, occasionally breaking tree branches at his reach, and then throwing it at the trees, startling birds as they flee and escaped. He knew wood can be deadly to vampires, but who cares?

It was twilight. The sky was a colour of deep blue, and the colours mashed in the west as they meet the remaining sunlight of the sun that had just set. Rays of golden sunlight mixed with the deep-blue colour of the night, forming an edge of purple and red between the western horizon and the sky. In the east, the sky was completely dark as the moon began to rise and the stars began to come out. The contrast between the west and the east formed contrast between day and night. Still holding the tree branch he had broken, Morgead looked at the stars, and found a remarkably bright star rising beside the moon.

It was high up here. He stood there and watched the city as the night fell.

Then he heard footsteps approaching. Before he could turn around, he felt something being poked on his back.

He turned instantly, and found himself looking at a little girl about his age with bright, red flaming hair which looks like as if it had never been combed. "Hey." She said.

She had eyes that were neither silver nor blue and a flashing smile. Instinct told Morgead that she wasn't one of those pathetic humans—she was a vampire, like him.

Right now the girl was grinning at him in a way that showed her fangs. She was holding a yew branch in her hand, which, he assumes, was what she had used to poke him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her silvery-blue eyes staring at him curiously.

He thought about that for a moment. "Nothing." He answered honestly, looking at her from the corner of his eyes, not quite trusting her yet. She just _poked_ him with a _stick_, after all.

"Oh." She said disappointedly, "That's not fun." The red headed girl lowered her stick, her eyes flashed with curiosity. "I'm Jez Redfern. What's your name?"

"What are you doing with that _stick_?" He asked suspiciously. "You know you can kill somebody with it?"

"You have to answer _my_ question first!" The girl—Jez demanded, swiping her red hair with her dirty hands.

"Well I won't tell you my name if you keep holding that stick!" He retorted back, facing her fully now.

"So? You're holding one too!" Jez argued, pointing her finger at his left hand which still held the branch he broke in the woods.

"I didn't use it to poke anybody!"

"Too bad." She said, raising the stick menacingly.

He used his stick to block her blow just as her hand started to motion. "Hey!" He yelled, "What was that for?"

"Better than doing nothing! _What-are-you-doing-with-that-stick. "_ Jez laughed. "Come on, it's fun!"

He blocked another blow from Jez. "Fine. If that's what you want." He said, preparing for a strike to disarm her. She dodged, then aimed her stick to his feet. Before she could motion, Morgead stroked with his branch, almost knocking her over. Then the red headed girl and the boy with dark hair were fighting each other with sticks, laughing at each other.

"I told you, it's fun!" Jez shouted, dodging off Morgead's stick, and backed him against a tree.

"Not if I do this—" He laughed, jumping forward, knocking them both on the ground covered with soft pine needles.

"Hey! That was cheating!"

"No it wasn't."

Jez tried to get back up, but Morgead was getting into her way. They ended up rolling on ground in the woods strangling each other, screaming, shouting, giggling. Having fun.

At last, when they got tired, they released their grips on each other, both lay on the ground, panting.

Jez sat up. Her flaming red hair looked even messier than it had been before, with leaves, pine needles tangled in it. Some were dangling down from her hair, making her look like a red Christmas tree with leaves as ornaments decorated on.

"_Now_ you have to answer my question." She said breathlessly, shaking the leaves out of her hair.

"What question?" He asked innocently.

"What's your name?"

"You didn't answer my question either."

"Yes I did—" Before she finished, Morgead threw a handful of pine needles and dead leaves to her face. "You asked for it!" She opened her arms and scooped an armful of pine needles, leaves and weeds in her arms.

"I'm Morgead." He grinned wickedly at her.

"And I'm Jez. Take this, Morgy—" She said as she dumped everything in her arms on his head.

He didn't move as the leaves and debris fell onto him, he just glared at her. They both sat there in a moment in silent.

"You're not gonna revenge?" Jez asked, puzzled.

"No. I'm tired." He said.

"Come 'on, let's go play somewhere else." She said as she stood up. "I know a lot fun places to go!" She walked in front of him, offering a hand.

Morgead looked at Jez's out stretched hand, then looked at her face.

And he knew what to do.

He threw another pile of pine right in her face. "Got you!"

"You're evil!" She cried, just as Morgead bolted up and ran as fast as he could. Jez, without a second of hesitation, ran right after him.

"That was unfair! _Come Back_!" She shrilled, voice filled with anger. Darkness was nothing to vampire eyes—she was after him by inches.

"_You are so dead!_"

She was so furious, that she didn't even notice Morgead was heading down where the city lied. She used all the strength she had and, _wham, _she slammed right into him, sending them both rolling downhill.

"Ouch." He complained, but that didn't stop the gravity from pulling them downhill. They were going down and down, seeing the world rotating around and around and the even the stars in the sky seems to moving with them. It felt dizzying, but also magical, like the whole world is spinning and rotating around you at high speed, sending dazzling images of the world in angles you've never seen before.

By the time they stopped rolling down, Jez's anger was long gone, and both of them were laughing.

"That was so fun! Even better than a _swing_!"

"A what?"

"It's a thing human kids play. I'll show you someday. But this was so much _better_!"

Morgead laughed with her. For the first time, he was happy, truly laughing, and having fun.

"Come on." She said, smiling brightly "I'll show you more fun places."Then she hesitated. "Before Uncle Bracken starts looking for me." She added.

"So, are we friends now?" Jez asked carefully.

Morgead thought about that. "I think so." He said seriously.

Then Jez caught his hand, "Let's go then!" She said wildly.

And so the little red headed girl and the little boy with dark hair ran, hand in hand, into the city, exploring every corner of the city, unafraid, happy.

From that day, Morgead Blackthorn, the little boy with dark hair and eyes as green as emerald, was never alone again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Jez & Morgead are my favourite! I hope you liked my special gift too, the birthday girl in blue sundress! Let's just pretend that kids can be obsessed over Josh Groban at that time…**

**Reviews can make an author incredibly happy. Review please! :D **


	2. Hide and seek

**Hi there! Writer's block sucks…Feels like my brain cells are dying and totally out of inspiration. Well, glad that's over now..sort of..**

**Thanks to all who reviewed :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World, that's why it says _L.J Smith_ instead of my name on the cover of the book. :p**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure about this?"

The six-year-old Jez, holding hands with Morgead stood in front of a huge pile of scrap metal, as tall as a three story building. Her red flaming hair was messy as always—a perfect match with the messy metal scrap yard in front of them. It was almost ten feet tall—piled up with wasted and abandoned metal objects—broken TVs, washing machines, cars broken down in pieces, twisted in different shapes, metal wires sticking out in different directions. The whole place was a wreck, yet also inspiring—in a surreal way. What Jez loved about it was how unexpected it can be. What lies beyond the wasted nature, and what possibilities it buries beneath. It was the beauty of the wasted—and a child's imagination. Another reason for Jez to come here, it was totally isolated, set beside an abandoned wharf, and it was a great place to explore.

Metal wasn't lethal to vampires, unlike wood. The scrap yard to Jez was a total safe and danger-free playground**. **It wasn't as fun as playing in the forest, where wood lies everywhere, but it was equally challenging. Plus, she's been here a couple times, but she was alone—now she had Morgead, she wanted to show him the place too.

"This is going to be fun!" Jez exclaimed, her silvery-blue eyes flashing with excitement and challenge.

"You call everything fun, Jez." Morgead said, an edge of suspicion still lingering in his tune.

"Well then, it's challenging."

"It's a wasted scrap yard." He insisted.

"It's a boring place and there's absolutely nothing exciting about this place. Does that make you happy now?" Jez said, scowling now.

"That sounds more like it." Morgead replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You have a mind older than Uncle Bracken sometimes." She mumbled. Morgead shot her a look at the mention at her uncle's name. She wasn't sure what it was, but it almost seemed like he _envied_ her.

Jez sighed. "C'mon," she said, "lemme show you how _boring_ this place is." She started for the nearest piece of scrap beside her. She was vaguely aware that Morgead, with a wicked smile on his face, was not following her. Instead, he was backing up. Before she went so far, Morgead stepped on before her in a flash, and, with a perfect back flip, he landed just in front of her.

"Sure you will!" He snickered as he jumped further up, kicking out any obstacles in the way as he dashed to the top of the scrap pile.

"Hey, you!" Jez shouted as she caught up with him, pushing past a wasted fridge and a rusty bike, stepping from pieces to pieces soundlessly. Morgead was already on the top of the pile, smiling slyly as he watched Jez. At the final takeoff, she stepped on the hood of a rusty car, hard, and lunged herself into the air. As a lamia child, even at the age of six, she quickly rotated her body in mid-air and did an impressive double flip that would've made a human professional athlete weep. She landed a few feet away from where Morgead is standing, head high up.

"You think you're the only one who can do tricks?" She asked, smiling smugly, feeling proud of herself.

"Oh, I sure do, Jezebel." Morgead shouted back. Ever since he found out Jez's full name was Jezebel, and the more important fact, Jez hated it when people call her by that, he'd do that to annoy her. And it was annoying. Well, just, annoying.

"Prove it, Morgy!" she shouted back.

"Sure, Jezebel."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I understand, Jezebel."

Jez sucked a deep breath to calm herself down.

"You know what, Morgy?" she said sweetly.

"What is it, Jezebel?" Morgead said innocently. His emerald green eyes blazing in the dim light, staring at her blankly, as if he really didn't know what was wrong with calling her "Jezebel". But his smile gave away everything; he was beaming, clearly enjoying himself.

"I'll give you five seconds to run." Jez said in a menacing tune, glaring at him.

Morgead stopped beaming, He hesitated for a moment. Then, in a very serious tune, he said, "That's a very big mistake, Jezebel, if I were you, I'd give two seconds." And vanished as he finished the sentence like a flash of light, running where, she had no idea.

She followed the general direction where he had gone, stepping over the rusty ruins in the cool night air. It was quiet—the only noises were her own foot steps, the sound of the crickets singing, and occasionally the hoot of an owl. She didn't except Morgead to run—so fast. She dashed around the scrap yard, trying to find any signs of Morgead—hiding behind a scrap pile, inside a broken-down-car, anywhere.

_Morgead?_ She tried to communicate telepathically, an ability she and Morgead learnt a few months ago.

There was no answer to her telepathic call. She began to worry.

_Morgead?_ She called again, more urgently this time.

Silence.

_Yes?_

Just as she was relieved that he had stopped calling her by –you-know-what, he added, _Jezebel?_

She decided to ignore it. _Where are you?_ She asked.

There was another pause. _You have to find me yourself._ He said, _We're playing the game you told me about yesterday._

_What?_

_Hide-and-seek._

_That's not how you play it! We're playing tag._

_What's that?_

_It's another game. First you come out and let me chase you. If I get you—_

_Then I get to chase you right?_

_No. You get what you deserve for calling me—_

_Jezebel?_

_Oh, shut up, I'm gonna—_

_Kill you?_

_Morgead!_

_Yes, Jez?_

_If you don't come out right now, I'm leaving! _She snapped.

_No. _He said stubbornly.

She turned instantly as a sound was made behind her. A broken piece of metal tumbled down the scrap pile, bouncing off into the water with a splash. When she looked more closely, she found that there was a _gap_ formed in the middle of all the scrap, like the mouth of the scrap metal mountain, opening wide—and that was where the noise had come from.

_I knew it. I knew he's not smart enough to find somewhere less conspicuous to hide…_

_I heard that, _Morgead interrupted mentally, and _I'm _not _there._

…_And also a bad liar_. Jez finished her thought, ignoring Morgead's claims.

_I'm not lying. _He said briskly.

_Then, if it's not you in there, _what _made it fall?_

_Gravity. You know, the force that makes things fall to the centre of the Earth…_

Jez rolled her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see her. She still didn't believe him, not until she checks it out herself. It was almost dawn. As quietly as she can, she started for the hole made in the pile, carefully avoiding anything that would register the sign of her approaching. She was quiet and quick, sightless like a swordfish darting through water, something any normal kid couldn't possibly do. Well, she's not a normal kid. She's Jez Redfern.

She knelt soundlessly beside the hole, where twisted metal braches stuck out irregularly, and waited. Morgead was quiet, and there was no sound coming from the hole either. She waited for another few seconds for _something_ to happen…but nothing did. As carefully as she can, she peered into the hole.

And found herself staring into a pair of green eyes.

She hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath, but her eyes widened.

Morgead? She said without thinking.

Then she instantly regret having said that. Morgead's eyes were emerald green, but the eyes she was staring into were not. Yellowish-green, defiantly the eyes of –

Before she could finish the thought, the green eyes moved as its owner decided it was in no mood for a staring competition. It made a sharp hissing noise and leaped out of the hole gracefully where it probably decided to stay before the intruder had come. The black cat stared at Jez briefly and dashed away, thrashing through the scrap piles as Jez cursed and groaned in frustration. She kicked at a broken piece of metal sculpture at her feet, sending it flying.

"Jez?" A worried voice asked. "Jez, are you mad?"

She then realized that it was no longer a mental voice inside her head. She whirled around and saw Morgead standing in front of her, dripping wet. His damp hair stuck against his pale skin like dark seaweed, the tip of it still dripping water.

Jez wrinkled her nose and said, "You smell like _fish_."

"I was hiding under—"

"Don't _tell_ me!" She shouted.

"What?" Morgead frowned, baffled. His cloths were all wet, the fabric of his shirt clung tightly to his body, but he barely seemed to notice.

"You're not supposed to come out. We're playing hide and seek, _remember_?"

"But you'd never find me if I didn't." Morgead explained patiently, putting his hand in his pocket. "Because you thought I was in that hole, but I wasn't."

"Yes I would've found you." Jez argued, crossing her arms in front of her chest."I was just checking that hole for fun."

"Give up, Jez." Morgead said smugly, "You know you would have never found where _I_ was hiding."

"No." Jez said stubbornly. "I will not give up, because if I do, I will lose, and you will win. I would've found you anyway, I was already figuring out—"

"You wouldn't have." Morgead insisted.

"Yes I would've."

"No you wouldn't have. You still don't know where I hid."

"I do!"

"No you don't."

"So where was I?"

Jez glanced at his still wet cloths and the abandoned wharf nearby.

"You were somewhere in the water. You cheated!"

"What? No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"I _didn't_."

"You. Did." She said as she launched at Morgead, who was taken completely by surprise, knocking him to the ground. She was surprised when Morgead did nothing to retaliate. Instead, he said softly with awe, "Jez, look."

Jez was in genuine puzzlement at first, only realizing what Morgead was talking about when she raised and saw the brightened horizon: the sunrise.

A single streak of golden sunlight leaped out from the horizon, breaking the dawn as it lit the sky up with light, bleaching out the morning stars. Slowly, another streak of sunlight struck as the sun rose higher, and the sky was no longer purple nor pink, but orange. More sunlight came pouring out, escaping, like water leaking through the gaps from clasped hands. The night was ending, and day was coming.

Jez and Morgead, sitting side by side, holding hands, watched as the sun rose and night disappear.

Morgead, cloths dried by now, was thinking of a picture he'd seen of two people holding hands, watching the sunrise as they are now.

"Oh! Now that it's daytime, I can show you the thing called ice cream…" Jez remembered, completely forgetting about their game of hide and seek.

* * *

**Aw. They're just perfect for each other : )**

**I wasn't sure how old can vampire children can communicate telepathically…I thought maybe I should've made them older, then I thought one age difference doesn't make much different… well, you get my point…**

**Like it? Suggestions and ideas? Constructive criticisms are welcome. Review please! :D  
**


	3. Ice cream

**Yay….Morgead's first ice cream!**

**Disclaimer: I own Night World!**

**No, actually, I don't….I own a copy of the book, but the characters belong to L. J Smith. **

**

* * *

**

"Oh, come one, Morgead!"

"What _is_ that?" Morgead stared in horror at the truck in front of them.

The bottom the truck was painted blue. The truck's window was surrounded with pictures of different flavour ice creams. Through the window, a man was leaning down to hand a little girl standing on her tip toes her strawberry ice cream. Exactly like the one painted on the truck's body, with the words "ICE CREAM" written on top. _And _the truck sings: The tune of the ice cream truck jingle playing over and over again, attracting more and more kids, lining up in front of the truck to have their share.

"It's where they sell _ice cream_!" Jez said happily, pointing at the huge picture on the truck.

"_I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" _A boy near by chanted happily.

Morgead continued to stare at the truck in horror. He mumbled something like "Icecreams forkids." under his breath.

"We _are_ kids." Jez said with exaggerating patience. He just shrugged.

"It's not going to kill you or something." Jez pleaded, hoping her voice sounded convincing enough. "You just have to try. It's yummy!"

"How do you know?" Morgead asked, green eyes blazing in the shadows. "How do you know it doesn't have things deadly to _us_? They're human. We're vampires, Jez!"

"I tried it before! They don't put wood splinters in ice cream." Jez scowled. "And what else can kill us?"

"Carbon Monoxide?" Morgead said, looking terrified.

"What's Carbon Monoxide?" Annoyed, Jez crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Look, if you're not going, _I'm_ going." She said as she made a motion as if to leave, "And you can stay here like a coward." She added, taunting. "Scared of ice creams."

She walked to the ice cream truck a few steps—into the sunlight. Morgead made no motion to move. Jez frowned. Usually, this should work. Morgead would have never allowed anyone to call him a coward, and she usually doesn't—she'd just make him aggressive—and an aggressive Morgead was the least thing she wanted, but at least he'd do whatever she said to prove himself. Which he's not doing right now.

_He's really scared of ice creams,_ she thought.

_I am not. _Morgead chided in.

_Whatever. _She clenched her fist. She _will_ show him. I _am Jez Redfern and I never lose._ She told herself.

There were a few kids in line waiting for ice cream. The ice cream truck jingle played over and over again. She remembered the first time Uncle Bracken had bought her ice cream—and the sensation was completely unexpected—it was soft, icy and creamy. She could feel it melting in her mouth, down her throat as she swallows it. It was like nothing she'd ever tasted—it was amazing. Just amazing.

_If he knew…_ she sighed, and looked back. Morgead was still standing there in the shadows, staring at her incredulously. She'd drag him all the way here so he could try the most _amazing_ thing in the six-year-old Jez's world—and here he is, stubborn as always, standing there accusing that there's _Carbon Monoxide_ in ice creams—whatever that is.

"Are you coming or not?" Jez shouted back at him, annoyed. At least he'd stop looking terrified now.

"No. Someone should watch out when you get poisoned." He said, smiling slyly.

Jez glared at him. "We'll see who'll be the one begging for mercy." And with that, she turned away and walked toward the ice cream truck.

When she came back with her ice cream, Morgead was still standing there, watching her as she walked toward him.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, puzzled. He didn't seem to notice the ice cream at all.

"Your eyes look different in the sun." He blurted out, breaking out of his reverie.

"What?" Jez asked, baffled and surprised. She almost forgot that she was still holding the ice cream cone in her grimy hands. Morgead's cheeks were flushing red. It took her a few seconds to take in and realize that he was blushing—but she was just confused. What does ice cream have to do with her eyes?

Morgead, realizing what he has just said, added quickly, "It must be the poison in the ice cream."

"Ice cream is _not_ poisonous, _Morgy_." Jez said furiously, confusion clearing away in her head. To prove her point, she licked her ice cream. "See?" She spread her arms out. "I'm alive."

"Maybe it doesn't take immediate effect." Morgead suggested.

"It _is not_ poisonous!" Jez yelled in frustration, "How many times do I have to tell you?"

"It is."

"Is not!"

"Prove it."

They both stood glaring at each other for a minute. Then, Morgead opened his mouth to say something else. Without even thinking, Jez shove her ice cream, whole, into Morgead's mouth just as he was opening his mouth. Morgead was taken completely by surprise. His green eyes went wide. Jez just stared at him. Slowly, Morgead took the ice cream, and began slowly tasting the ice cream in his mouth. Jez looked at him carefully, unsure of his reaction.

_He's not mad at me, is he? He must like the ice cream, right? Who doesn't?_

And she saw Morgead's face lit up in astonishment.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"What _is_ this thing?" He said, his green eyes glinting with amazement. "It's ice…but it's soft!" He staggered, "And…creamy...And sweet…"

"It's _ice cream. _I told you a million times already!"

"You didn't tell me it tastes like _this." _

"You keep saying it's poisonous. _Remember_?" Jez raised her voice. "Is it poisonous now?" She asked, raising her head smugly, as if winning a point in an argument. "Watch and learn, Morgy, I'm always right."

"Vanilla, chocolate, chocolate chip, strawberry, mint, rainbow sorbet…cookies n' cream!" Jez finished off.

"Where did you get all the money?" Morgead asked, amazed at how Jez had managed to hold ten ice cream at once.

"Uncle Bracken gave them to me." She said as a matter of fact. They were at the edge of the woods now. Jez and Morgead had run off before the ice cream guy could question the two whether they had parental permission to buy so many.

"And now!" Jez announced, "Ice cream time!" her silvery blue eyes glinting with excitement as she handed Morgead a cone.

"Try rainbow sorbet first!"

"…Does it taste like rainbow?" He asked, wide eyed.

Jez considered that for a moment. "I don't know." She confessed. "I'll take it then, you can try cookies n' cream first! Or strawberry…or this one…"

"You know what? You should have this one. It matches your hair." Morgead said seriously, handing her a cone back.

"My hair _is not pink_, Morgead."

"Sure, whatever you say, Jezebel."

"And your hair is _green_, Morgy. Mint green."

"Oh yeah?"

"Just shut up. Who was the one scared of ice cream? What's Carbon Monoxide _anyway_?"

"I bet you can't beat me."

"Beat you what?"

"Eating an ice cream."

"Oh, yes I can."

So the both of them sat there all afternoon, exploring the taste of the different flavours, and arguing who was the first to finish a cone. At last, they ended up lying on the ground with brain freezes and, well, if you can get drunk by eating too much ice cream, they were both feeling pretty dizzy.

"I love ice cream." Jez sighed dreamily, putting her head on Morgead's stomach.

"Me too." Morgead agreed.

* * *

**That was short…but hopefully I'll be able to update more often : ) Whoa, I was dreaming about ice cream after I finished this…brought back my childhood memories too…save some for me, Jez! **

**Next chapter, we'll focus on Morgead's feelings more…well, the young Morgead.**

**I don't mind reviews AT ALL. Please, do review! Thank you! **


	4. I'll be there for you

**I'm happy with this chapter. I hope you'll like it to: )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World, nor will I ever….**

**

* * *

**

The two of them dashed through the woods in the cool night air, laughing, chasing each other. The leaves under the trees lie so crisp, that even a lizard would make great skittering noise if he runs among them. Occasionally there would rabbits coming out of the bushes, ears twisting, detecting danger around the surrounding.

"A rabbit!" Jez would say, and they'd chase the animal before loosing its tracks.

As the sky became darker and darker, and the stars climbed into the sky silently, Jez was throwing a handful of crispy leaves to Morgead, which he dodged easily. She began to run, and Morgead was right after her. She laughed. "You'll never catch me!" She shouted, but then stopped short when she realized she was standing in a clearing, which was the top of the hill, where no trees loomed and covered the sky. She lifted her head up.

Morgead came behind her within a second. "I got you!" he shouted. Then, seeing Jez's mesmerized face while looking at the sky, he asked, "What is it?" He looked at the cliff in front of Jez, "You're not planning to jump off the cliff, are you?" A concerned expression occupied his face.

Jez ignored his comment. "They're stars." She pointed at the sky, where there were millions of stars twinkled.

Morgead looked confused. "Yes, they're stars."

"Don't they look amazing?" She asked.

"So?"

Jez sat down where she stood. Morgead followed her move, baffled. Since when did Jez have the time to sit down and just star-watch?

"Uncle Bracken taught me how to recognize the stars." The young Jez explained to Morgead. "Like, how to tell the direction and time from stars." She shifted her position, combing back her messy, red hair.

"Like… that one." Jez pointed her finger toward the sky.

Morgead raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"That's the North star! So we must be facing North right now." She said smugly, showing off the knowledge she had learned from Uncle Bracken.

Morgead stared at the star she pointed at. "Okay."

"And, so…" Jez narrowed her eyes, moving her finger across the sky." That one must be the Big Dipper! The Great Bear." She exclaimed happily, pointing at a group of stars against the dark sky among with millions of other stars. Like millions of tiny diamonds spread all over the black velvet cushion.

"That doesn't even look like a bear." Morgead argued.

Jez scowled. "It does."

Morgead just stared at her side-ways with an I-don't-believe-it expression.

"Well, maybe it doesn't." She finally admitted, after staring at them for a while, trying to figure out where the head even is. "But I know what it is, that's what counts." She concluded. "Ursa—" Jez stammered, trying to remember the name of the constellation.

"Ursa Major?" Morgead answered for her.

"Yeah, Ursa Major." Jez said, annoyed that she needed someone else to remind her of the name.

"The time would be…" She trailed off. Remembering the method Uncle Bracken had taught her, using Ursa Major as the pointer star, she silently performed the math in her head.

"The time would be?" Morgead prompted, turning his head in her direction.

"Don't distract me." Jez waved a hand in his direction. He grumbled, "Fine."

"It would be…5 am?" Not to mention Uncle Bracken would kill her if she _did_ stay outside that long.

"What? The sun just set, Jezebel, how can it be five in the morning?" Morgead explained patiently, holding a smile.

"Oh, shut up." Jez groaned. "Uncle Bracken's method sucks." She muttered under her breath.

The smile on Morgead's face disappeared, as if her words reminded him of something unpleasant. "You can always try again." He said, looking up at the stars.

Jez wondered at the thin expression he wore on his face. She was sure she didn't say anything wrong, but he was quieter than usual. Normally he would've been laughing his head off. She was still glad she didn't tell him what she really got as an answer for the first time though, because 56 0'clock doesn't make any sense at all…

She sighed. "Okay. Fine."

She tried the calculations again—the pointer star seems to be pointing at 7 pm on the "sky-clock-face". It's four months away from Zero, which means eight hours; Moving back 8 hours from 7 should give the answer.

"It's 11pm!" Jez gasped, "Uncle Bracken's still going to kill me if I don't get back soon…"

Uncle Bracken had decided that Jez was to return home before 12 mid-night, or else, he threatened, "I'll have to punish you like human children…you'll get grounded." No matter how hard Jez protested, "But I'm turning seven next month!" Uncle Bracken always reasoned her with the you're-only-a-six-but-not-quite-seven-year-old-and-you're-still-a-child-no-matter-what theory.

Jez imagined Morgead glaring. Saying, "He's going to kill you anyway."

The only thing is, he didn't. Which surprised her. She turned around to look at him. He was sitting cross-legged on the grass-covered-ground, his head tilted back, and he was staring at the stars. The wind was blowing his tousled hair, which desperately needed to be cut. His emerald green eyes seemed to glimmer in the dark, like a cat's eye. She remembered the time when she once mistaken the cat's eyes as Morgead's eyes. Not that she'll ever admit it.

"Morgead?" Jez leaned forward, waving a hand in front of him, trying to catch his eyes. "It's 11."

"I don't like Cassiopeia." Morgead said in return, not taking his eyes off the sky.

"What?" Jez said, confused by the sudden change of his mood. "It's eleven, e-le-ven o' clock. And the sun set _ages_ ago." She strokes her hair impatiently. "What's that have to do with Cassiopeia? I know Cassiopeia, the "W" in the sky…"

"Cassiopeia in Greek Mythologies, the—"

"Is that what you do all day? Read about Greek Mythologies? Is that what's under your bed you wouldn't let me see?" She smirked. But then again, he didn't laugh or say anything in return to retaliate and defend himself. She got up and stood in front of him, blocking his view so that he _has_ look at her. "What's wrong?" She demanded.

The sudden motion of Jez brought him back to reality. He blinked, as if waking up from a dream, and focused his view on Jez's annoyed face. Her eyes, now more of a shade of silver than it was in day time, when it was a silvery-blue colour, but with a little bit more of blue inside. Now it was almost pure silver. Her red flaming hair, blown by the cool night wind was flying into her face, and she pushed the hair away from her face roughly. Dried leaves were tangles in her hair—as it always does when they were running in the woods, and once in a while she'd start complaining about how annoying her hair gets. But he liked it. He couldn't imagine Jez without her long, red hair. He'd use the word "beautiful" to describe it.

"Nothing's wrong." He just said.

There's something you're hiding from me." Jez insisted stubbornly, putting her hands on her hip. "Tell me. Now."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

But Jez stared right into his eyes, her gaze intense, demanding an answer. For a moment it was silver to deep-emerald green, and there was nothing else in the world.

He gave up. "Okay."

Jez's gaze softened and she sat down next to him. "So what is it?"

He stared at the horizon. "My mom's been gone for a week."

Jez was surprised. "Why?" She asked, her eyes widened.

"She's going to leave me one day." He started, almost talking to himself. "She never cared about me anyway." He said bitterly, "No one cares about me."

"I don't have parents either." Jez said with a sullen expression, "They were killed…"

He looked at her. "But you have Uncle Bracken, Jez. You have Uncle Bracken who cares about you. Who teaches you how to star-watch. Who'll tell you off if you've gone home too late, who'll worry about you. " His green eyes burned, the color of deepest emerald green. There was desperation in his voice. Jez had never seen him like this. In a way, he was completely vulnerable, but he didn't sound young at all.

"I have nothing…Some day she'll stop caring about me, and I'm on my own…"

Then there was the longest silence they'd ever had between them. It was the longest time Morgead remembered Jez staying completely silence. He thought about his mother, going out again and again with some vampire guy, not coming back home for days. The sound of the door slamming shut. The lonely apartment. But she was still his mother. And she _had_ loved him.

A moment later, which seems like forever, Jez spoke.

"You have me." She said softly, "You have me, Morgead."

He met her eyes, and she looked more serious than ever.

"I care about you," she said, "and I won't leave you. I promise." Her eyes flashed, and hesitantly, she put her hands on top of his. And it startled him. This was so _unlike_ Jez.

"We're friends, right?" she said then, flashing a very-Jez like smile. "You won't ever get rid of me, even if the world ends." She grinned. "And you'll never beat me in stick-fighting."

He smiled at that. "Sure. That was because I let you win. I was just saving my powers for the final battle. "

"You cheat. You've been cheating since the first time we met."

"What? No. What have you been eating? Carbon Monoxide ice cream? You're brain must be lacking oxygen. I never _cheat_."

"_Your_ brain's lacking oxygen, idiot."

"You don't even know what Carbon Monoxide is."

"And you do?"

"Yeah. I have his phone number. You wanna call him?"

"Shut up, Carbon Morgy-xide." She punched him in the shoulders.

"Well, Jezebel, if you say so…"

Jez rolled her eyes. Then her gaze stayed over the hill tops, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Oh, crap." Jez said, horrified. "Uncle Bracken _is_ going to kill me." He followed her gaze, and saw what made her so horrified—the brightening eastern horizon. Sunrise.

"You got it wrong both times then," Morgead observed, "The time."

"Stop that!" Jez shouted, "Do something!"

"Race you down the hill, Jezebel." He called, grinning wickedly. He was gone in a second, not even bothering to see if Jez was going to watch up.

Because he knows she'll always be there for him.

"_Morgead Blackthorn! Cheater_!"

And he smiled.

* * *

**Aww. Yes, so there you get to know more about Morgead : ) I'm hoping they're not OOC…You see, the fun thing writing about them as kids is, they're kids! It's ok to make them a bit…vulnerable. Lol, if that makes any sense…I also decided to slip some astronomy in…Just in case you were wondering, Cassiopeia was the queen and the mother of Andromeda. She got in trouble with the water nymphs for claiming she's more beautiful than any of them, so they had to sacrifice Andromeda, their daughter. Something like that. Get why Morgead doesn't like her now? Bad mothers…Yeah, Morgead is one smart kid…he knows chemistry, he knows mythologies… **

**So..Like it? Or not? Leave a review! **


	5. Arguments

**Just a short chapter I came up with for this week. A little continuation of last chapter. Remember when Jez said Uncle Bracken would ground her if she came home late..? Yeah. (*sigh* teachers just love to ruin our weekends….)**

**Disclaimer: Night World belongs to the wonderful L.J Smith…**

**

* * *

**

"You can't do this!" Jez shouted hysterically, "You CAN'T!"

"I certainly can," said Uncle Bracken calmly, "I _told_ you I would if you don't come back before twelve." He scowled. "And how long have you been out? You came home _next morning, _Jez Redfern."

"But it's not fair!" Jez protested, "The stars weren't working…how was I supposed to know what time it was? I'm a kid!"

"Which is exactly why you should be grounded for not coming home on time." Uncle Bracken reasoned.

"_What am I_ _supposed_ _to do_ _at home_? Jez said, desperate. "I'll get bored to death before sunset." She complained.

"There's plenty to do at home, Jez." Uncle Bracken said patiently. They were in Uncle Bracken's mini library. He walked in front of one of the bookshelves, running his finger along the books on one of the shelves. The books were old—like the ones you'd find in an old library, with the old fashioned gold and silver trimmings on the binding of the books and all that.

"_Like what?"_

Uncle Bracken chose a book and took it out. "You can read." He suggested.

"_Uncle Bracken."_ Jez shouted, enough to get his attention off the book he'd been holding. "Are you serious? " Her silvery blue eyes flashed furiously, "You can't do this!" She repeated, stomping her foot against the floor.

Uncle Bracken sighed. "What do you want to do then, Jez?"

"I have to go—"

"You're not going anywhere today." Uncle Bracken said sternly, cutting her off. "Do you understand?" His eyes, like Jez's, were neither silver nor blue. But he was staring at her, willing her to understand. "End of discussion. One more complaint and you're grounded for the whole week. " He said.

"So be it." Jez muttered grudgingly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She sat on a chair next to where she was standing, pulling her knees up against her chest. She set her chin on her knees, and stared at Uncle Bracken grumpily, feeling rage and frustration inside her. Uncle Bracken, who seemed totally oblivious to it all, was now flipping through the pages of a very old looking book.

"Uncle Bracken?"

"What is it now?" He looked up from his book, irritated.

"Uncle Bracken, I promised Morgead I'll meet him at the woods today." Jez said pleadingly. "And I can't break my promise right, Uncle Bracken?"

"You can explain to him tomorrow. I'm sure Morgead will understand. " He said reassuringly, "But today, you're not going anywhere."

"He might burn down a building without me!"

"I'm sure Morgead can take care of himself, Jez."

Jez thought about Morgead and his empty apartment, and his mother who never cared about him.

"He can't."

"Not today, Jez."

Jez groaned. "But Uncle Bracken—"

"No, Jez, You Are Not Going _Anywhere_ Today." Uncle Bracken emphasized, turning his attention to his book again.

"But—" Jez protested.

"No buts."

Jez let out long sigh. "Fine." She said as she stalked out of the room. She was already working out a plan as she walked into her room. If pleading with Uncle Bracken doesn't work, she'll have to find her own way out. No way is she ever going to be late on a promise she made with Morgead.

The _window._ She thought. She'd sneak out through the windows. A two story jump may not be that bad…She'd have to do it quietly, though. Quiet enough Uncle Bracken wouldn't suspect anything. She hoped he was still reading…

And then a stone went flying through the window, landing approximately a few feet beside Jez. Fortunately, the window was open, or else that stone would've shattered the glass of the window.

Carefully, she walked up to the window and peered outside.

And she saw Morgead standing there, leaning against a tree, looking impatient. His black hair was messy and tousled as always.

"Morgead!" She shouted in surprise, completely forgetting to stay quiet.

Morgead's head snapped up as he heard Jez calling his name. "What are you _doing_?" He asked accusingly.

"What are _you_ doing?" Jez asked in the same tune.

"You're _late_." He said, scowling.

Jez was already climbing out from the window frame. Like a cat, she jumped off, her red flaming hair streaming behind her. Within a second she landed lightly beside Morgead, who was staring at her with his gem-green eyes, frowning unhappily.

"You were throwing stones at my window." Jez said sourly, "I thought they only did that in movies." She glanced back up at her window. "No, wait, you were throwing stones _through_ my window."

He shrugged. "You didn't close your window. What do you want me to do? Shout?"

"You know you could've hit me with one of those stones?"

His eyes flashed. "Did I?"

"No you didn't, idiot."

"Oh." He said, rather disappointedly. "Is there any reason why you're at home?"

"I was…" Jez staggered. "I was grounded."

"Grounded?" Morgead echoed with a baffled expression. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means we should probably get out of here before Uncle Bracken finds me missing." Jez said, suddenly remembering. "Let's go!"

"_Go where?" _Morgead said stubbornly. "I'm not going anywhere if you don't explain why you were late."

Jez was exasperated. "Then I'm not going to explain to you until we get out of here."

"No." Morgead said, his green eyes blazing. He was clearly mad at her. "You owe me an explanation for ditching me—"

Like it was _her_ fault. "I didn't ditch you—"

"Yes you did! You broke your promise—"

"I told you I was grounded!"

"Well what does that mean?"

"I'll tell you when we get out of here first!" Jez shouted angrily, "Just listen_, Morgy_—"

"Look, _Jezebel_—"

"Just shut up! We'll never get anywhere like this!"

"_You_ don't tell me things—" He said, getting Extremely Excited.

"I didn't abandon you, Morgead! I didn't make it because Uncle Bracken wouldn't let me out because I didn't go home on time last time! That's what _grounded_ means! Are you happy now?" She shouted at last.

Morgead was taken aback. "Yes I am. You could've just told me earlier."

"You wouldn't _listen_ to me."

"I was listening to you all the time—"

"You were shouting all the time."

"Stop cutting me off!"

"Fine," Jez said furiously, and she started walking away.

"Where _are_ you going?" Morgead said, blocking her way.

"Away from Uncle Bracken." She said, walking past him.

"I can see that." He blocked in front of her again. " Where?"

"Away!"

"Away where?"

"Get out of my way!"

"Have you been eating stones lately?—"

None of them was aware that Uncle Bracken was watching them from his window, shaking his head.

"I knew this would never work out…" He mumbled, leaving the red headed girl and the boy with emerald green eyes arguing with each other.

* * *

**So, _queridas. _:p I know it's short. A review would still be nice?**


	6. Fairytales

**Now, soulsis, you'll like this chapter. So this chapter is dedicated to you, XxsugarminuetxX : ) and everyone who reviewed. Thanks so much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World or any of the fairy tales mentioned. **

**

* * *

**

"Tell me again, why are we here?" Morgead asked in bewilderment.

"We're here 'cause it's the last place Uncle Bracken would expect to find me." Jez groaned. "Whatever _school _is, it doesn't sound good…" she added under her breath.

"Why not? Maybe he'll pick up your thought somewhere near. Maybe he'll be _coming_ here." Morgead said, still looking around wonderingly, like someone skydiving for the first time.

"Morgead, stop doubting me!" Jez said in a slightly louder voice, "Trust me, I have a feeling that _school_ is _evil_…"

"Well, ok." He said, finally stopped looking around. He put his hand in his pocket casually. "Let's stay here then."

"Easy for _you_ to say." Jez hissed. "And stop looking around! Have you never been to a library?" She said as Morgead started to pull a thick book out of its shelf.

"Frankly, no. Not until this morning you just started dragging me here like you're running for your life or something." Morgead said, flipping through the book. He looked up at her, his green eyes blazing like deep green emeralds. "Look, this book talks about the Cold War—"

Jez made a sound of exasperation, "Look—"

"Can I help you with something, sweetheart?" A middle aged woman asked, leaning down at them. Her hair was grey, and she had blue eyes. She was smiling at them kindly. The name tag she wore indicated that her name was "Mrs. Stucke".

"Are you lost?" She asked, a look of concern crossed her face.

"We—"

"No, ma'am." Morgead said sweetly, cutting Jez off. He closed the book he was looking at and slid it back to its shelf smoothly. "We were just looking around. We're not lost."

"I see." Mrs. Stucke smiled at them kindly. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"We're fine. We'll go find my mom. She's right over…there." Morgead pointed at a random direction behind her, smiling at her innocently.

Mrs. Stucke turned to look behind her. When she looked back, the redheaded girl and the boy talking to her was gone.

"What—?" She straightened up, and realized she was talking to nobody. She blinked in confusion; she could've sworn that they were standing there a second ago…

Jez and Morgead watched behind a shelf of books as Mrs. Stucke left in confusion.

"That was close." Jez said, "I bet she was about to throw us out of the library or something—"

"Who _is_ she anyway?"

"I think she was the librarian." She explained, "The one who takes care of this place."

"Well, thanks to you. She'll freak if she sees us again." Morgead said as he started taking out another book. Jez caught his hand and stopped him. He looked up in surprise.

"Morgead, stop it. What kind of seven-year-old reads books about World War II—?"

"It's the Cold War."

"—whatever—of course she's suspicious!"

"Well, it's already suspicious enough that two kids are standing in the history section of books, and you were _shouting."_

"No I wasn't." Jez argued.

"Yes, you were. Maybe I've never been to a library, but I'm not an idiot. Isn't there some kind of rule that it should be _quiet_ in the library?"

"Yes, and you were so _charming_." Jez said sarcastically, releasing her grip on Morgead's hand.

"It was _your_ idea to come here." Morgead said, "What's wrong with reading?"

"Are you serious, Morgead?" Jez asked unbelievably.

"What do you want me to do? Sit there and stare into thin air?"

"I'm telling you to blend in."

"And...How?" He asked, leaning against one of the book shelves.

"Do what normal kids do." Jez sighed, pushing a few strands of loose red hair and started walking away.

"Do normal kids dump their friend because they were reading a history book?" Morgead asked, catching up with her. "No wonder they're vermin."

Jez rolled her eyes. "We're going to the _children_ section." She said, as if saying "We're going to see Uncle Bracken's sing"

"There's a children section of books?"

Jez ignored his comment. "There." She pointed.

The area where Jez was pointing at had colourful shelves and walls painted in different colours too. The shelves were much lower than the normal ones. There were puppets, stuffed animals scattered around the carpet-covered-floor. A few kids were sitting on the bean bags at the corner, reading quietly.

"Um...okay."

He picked up one of the books on the carpet, and raised an eye brow. "_Cinderella_?"

"You never heard of _Cinderella_?"

"Do I _look_ like I heard of _Cinderella_?"

"Actually, you do." Jez smirked. She picked up another book. "_Peter Pan_." She read.

"I heard of that." Morgead said, "I watched the play once. They were saying "I do believe in fairies' and clapping to bring the fairy back."

"Tinker Bell." Jez said unenthusiastically. "Do you believe in fairies, Morgead?" she said thoughtfully.

Morgead just stared at her as if she just said she wanted to be a ballerina.

"I'm serious. I mean, we exist, don't we? And humans think we're myths."

"That's true." Morgead admitted. "But fairies are fairy tales."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Jez put the book back down.

"Don't tell me _you_ believe in _fairies_." Morgead stopped flipping through books and looked at her side ways.

"What's not possible? Why don't fairies exist if vampires exist?"

"Yeah, and you're supposed to save the world someday."

"Maybe." Jez shrugged. "There's a chance."

"So _you believe in fairies_?"

"What do you have against fairy tales?"

"They're made up."

"That's like saying we're made up! There's books in here about vampires too, at least what humans think of vampires…"

"I can make a fairy tale."

Jez crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Prove it."

"Okay, then." He said as he sat down on one of the bean bags in the corner. Jez sat down next to him. "Once upon a time…there was a boy and a girl. They were best friends. They always keep each other company. Sometimes they argue with each other, but at the end they're always glad to have each other." He paused.

"And?" Jez prompted.

"They created a family, but they constantly fought for the leadership of the family."

"This is boring." Jez complained. "Nothing's happening. You know, stories always go from ordinary situation, then they have a complication, then they struggle, then there's the climax, and then the denouement." She flicked a page from one of the books on the ground around her. "Oh, and fairy tales always end with 'happily ever after'. Does your story have a 'happily ever after?' "

"Okay." Mogead said, scowling. "I'm stuck."

"How about, one day, the girl disappeared?" Jez suggested, "That could be the conflict."

"Yes, ok. So the girl disappeared, and the boy…" Morgead paused for another second. "The boy was heart broken." He said solemnly. "He thought the girl had abandoned him. He didn't know why he cared so much." Morgead turned his head to Jez, his emerald green eyes looking directly into her silvery-blue eyes. "Until he realized that he loved her."

Jez, unable to tear her gaze away from Morgead, strangely, felt a pang of guilt ran through her.

"Is that interesting enough now?" Morgead asked, smiling faintly.

"Now you're making it sound like a cheesy love story." Jez said finally.

"Okay." He said. "After a while, the girl came back, and the boy was happy. So they lived happily ever after. The end."

Jez glared at him. "That sucks."

Morgead shrugged. "I have the 'once upon a time' and 'happily ever after' part."

"Right." Jez muttered.

They were both silent for a moment.

"Jez?"

"What?"

"You might want to make a note that Mrs. Stucke is coming this way."

"Get out of here then!" Jez hissed.

The next moment, there was no girl with red hair or boy with green eyes on the bean bags anymore.

Mrs. Stucke rubbed her eyes. "I must be hallucinating." She muttered to herself.

"This is so cool." Jez said, her eyes flashing with excitement. "You can see the whole library up here. And nobody even notices us."

Morgead, sitting cross legged on another book shelf across her, picked a book from the shelf below him. "Way cool." He said, grinning.

"You could drop it on someone's head." Jez suggested.

"Good idea." Morgead agreed, "Maybe we should drop it on Mrs. Stucke."

"Oh, Mrs. Stucke's had enough fun today." Jez laughed.

"Maybe she'll get help from fairies. They'll give her a fairy book that grants three wishes..." Morgead smirked.

"Shut up."

"Or a fairy egg…Do fairies hatch from eggs?"

"Shut _up_."

"I guess they don't…don't you need to step into a ring of mushrooms for the fairies to grant you wishes?

"_Shut up_."

"I guess a fairy book is just fine…"

"Morgy?" Jez said sweetly. "I'll grant you a wish."

"And?"

He was totally oblivious that Jez was getting herself in a position ready to launch at him. She was sure Mrs. Stucke won't be very happy about this. Whatever.

She felt herself smile.

"Watch."

* * *

**I guess you know what'll happen…poor Mrs. Stucke :p and I'm sure we all get the saving-the-world comment and Morgead's 'fairy tale'… **

**So what do you think? Review please : ) I'll give you Jez and Morgead shaped cookies… or Jesse shaped…or Jace shaped…well, ok, Morgead shaped is enough. XD ( I finally have all the Night World books now! YAY)**


	7. Remember

**I wrote this on my 10 hour plane ride from one side of the Earth to the other. _Literally_. I'm even updating on vacations! S_ome_ _people_ should update faster…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that's not supposed to belong to me. Lol**

**

* * *

**

She was running. She was running in her favourite place—Muir woods. She was running away from Morgead. She was happy.

"You're not going to have it that easy _this_ time!" He was shouting behind her.

She felt the end of her mouth curving into a flashing smile. "I don't think so." She said, speeding up. She peeked behind her—Morgead was running behind her, his hair tousled, blown by the wind upcoming in his face. He grinned when he saw her looking back at him, his green eyes mocking as he caught a tree branch and swung himself up, tossing his body forward and catching another branch.

"Now this, is what you call _monkey bars_." He said, still grinning at her.

_Idiot. _Jez thought.

_I can hear that, you know._

_Oh, that's exactly the point, you idiot. _

But Jez's smile slipped from her face. If this goes on, Morgead was going to catch on with her. Soon. She had to admit, he was _good_.

_I know right, I'm good. _Morgead thought smugly, catching another branch and swinging himself forward, inches away from Jez.

_Stop. That._

_Stop what?_

_Showing off your telepathic skills, monkey._

And with that, Jez threw a screen wall up to protect her thoughts, just as Uncle Bracken has taught her. She imagined a wall od smoke thrown up in her mind, stopping thoughts from going out or anything to go in.

_Damn it. _She heard Morgead.

With his momentarily distraction, Jez ducked and changed her course, heading west instead, out of Muir woods. It was her favourite place. She loved everything about it. Despite the fact that wood is fatal to vampires, that a wooden stake through a vampire heart can kill them, Jez loved the woods. She didn't know exactly why—there's just something about them—the tall, huge tree barks, circles indicating their long lives. The quietness in the woods, with the exceptional crisping of birds and the chorus of the insects. The smell of nature. The pleasure of feeling the clean, cool air brushing against her face—like now.

"What the—" She heard Morgead again, but this time out loud, a further distance away. _Good_. She thought. Brushing a few strands of red hair getting in her face away. She'd have to make a note to cut it someday—if she can actually remember and have the time to do it.

"Nowhere out of the woods!" Morgead shouted behind when he realized that she was heading out of the woods, where the trees became less and less.

"I never said I'd play fair." Jez said as she ran, smiling.

"And you always call _me_ the cheater."

Jez ignored him. They were at the edge of the woods now.

_Look, let's stop._ Said Morgead, now already out of her sight telepathically after a while,

_No. _She thought back, annoyed that she'd slipped her protection wall and let him reach her thoughts.

_Where _are _you going? People are gonna see us—_

_Nice try. _She thought back, _But no. I'm not losing this game today. I'm not in the mode of losing._

_Okay, fine, you win._

Jez slowed down. _What?_

_You win._ He thought back tiredly, annoyed. She could picture how he looked even if she couldn't see him: Arms crossed, green eyes narrowed, annoyed, impatient. Morgead. Letting her win? She'd expected him to be annoyed, but she didn't expect him to give up this easily. Morgead was very, very stubborn. Like how he always said she was. _But remember you didn't win fair this time. Now stop._

_I'm not taking orders from you—_

_You get what you want. Now stop. _He insisted.

_Oh shut up. You don't tell me what to do—_

_I'm older than you, remember?_

_Just shut up, would you? _She thought angrily.

Jez was disappointed—she hated him today. She'd expected him to remember. She'd expected him to…do _something_. Because today was her birthday. The day she turns seven. Uncle Bracken had taught new skills—including the thought-protecting one she pulled on Morgead earlier—as a present for her. Which was very useful. He said that Jez could do whatever she wanted today, _and learn to be responsible, _was what Uncle Bracken said. At least he said he wouldn't ground her again. But Jez chose to spend her day with Morgead—and he doesn't even know today's her birthday. Not that it matters that much but…Jez had the absurd impulse of screaming and knocking Morgead's head off.

_Well, ok. _He had obviously heard the rage in Jez's voice, and to Jez's surprise—he did stop talking. The two of them walked in silence, with Jez in front and Morgead behind.

"Okay, at least tell me where are we going?" Morgead said after a while of walking.

Jez hesitated for a while, wondering if he'd go Extremely Excited when he hears the answer. She decided it won't matter. _Let him be_. She thought.

"The beach."

In a flash, Morgead was walking beside her. "What?" He said, startled. "Why are we going to the _beach_?"

"Because I've never been to the beach." Jez shrugged. "Just wanna see what it's like." She added casually.

Morgead winced. "Two vampire kids on _a beach_?" He said incredulously, arching one of his eyebrows up. "A beach? Sunny, bright, warm…?"

"There's no law saying vampires can't go on beaches." Jez scowled. "Face it, Morgy, we don't burn in sunlight." She thought about it for a moment. "Well, maybe our powers weaken, I heard Uncle Bracken say. Still."

Morgead just stared at her. "You're weird, Jezebel." He said slowly at last.

"_Don't_. Call me that."

"Says someone who ruined a library and now wants to go on a beach."

Jez said nothing but glared at him. He just shrugged as if a matter of fact. Jez stopped suddenly beside him.

"What now?" He asked impatiently.

"What now?" Jez echoed with incredulous disbelief, "Look in front of you, idiot."

Gold. That's what all he could see. Golden sands everywhere, lines of palm trees planted at the edges. And far beyond the golden sand, the blue sea. He could smell the saltiness; hear the cries of seagulls flying above them, children's laughter far away, and the sound of waves crushing against land. And sunlight—everywhere, he could even _smell _it—if sunshine _had_ a smell. And maybe it does.

"Wow."

Jez was already running. "You know, Morgead, maybe you have reflex problems. _Come on_." She ran toward the shore, welcoming the waves as one came. He ran after her.

"It's actually _the sea, _Morgead." She was saying now, her silvery-blue eyes glinting with excitement, red hair shining in the sunlight. She bent down and picked up a seashell at her feet.

"Yes, it is." Morgead mimicked, but followed her.

"Look at _this_." She gasped.

"I've never seen anything _like_ that." Morgead said, inspecting the seashell Jez was holding. He bent down, touching the sand. Jez followed his moves.

"It feels…like sand." Jez said.

"It _is_ sand." Morgead said.

"I _know_ that." Jez said as she threw a handful in Morgead's direction, then she ran away from him. Along the golden beach, leaving footprints behind.

"_You're not going to get away with that." _Morgead shouted behind her, and he was chasing her. Again.

Jez laughed, her red flaming hair streaming behind her. She'd gotten a good throw—Morgead's black hair was now covered in sand, making him look like as if his hair had gotten blonde highlights. But Morgead wasn't lying. Before Jez could get a better look of his sand-covered hair, he launched at her with such force that they both were tangled together, rolling and tumbling. When they finally managed to untangle themselves, they both glared at each other, covered in sand. Jez's red hair, messier than ever, was now streaked with gold. Then she started laughing uncontrollably, momentarily forgetting the hatred she felt toward Morgead. Morgead staring at her incredulously, but somehow he ended up laughing with her. All the while neither of them noticed that the sun was already setting, rays of golden sunlight swallowed by the horizon.

Morgead was the first to break out of the hysterical laughing. "It's sunset."

Jez was baffled. "So what?"

"Follow me."

After a while, they were standing in a clearing in the woods. Trees surrounded them; the ground was covered in pine needles and crispy leaves, which makes crunching noise when stepped on. The air was cool and dry, with the last wisps of golden sunlight streaked in between trees. Jez found the place strangely familiar.

"What'd you bring me here for?" Jez asked, frowning.

"You don't remember?" Morgead said slowly, walking behind her.

"I have no idea—" _Wait._ She stopped herself mentally. _I do remember, don't I? _The little boy with black hair standing there alone, in a ridiculous position with a stick in hand. And he looked so…_lonely. _And then that's when she decided to step up, picking up a stick—

"Oh, it's—" She whirled around, and found Morgead standing right behind her. So close that when she turned, she found herself staring right into his deep green eyes, their faces inches apart. She didn't know how Morgead had gotten behind her so quietly—she ought to have heard his footsteps. But somehow he did.

"Happy Birthday, Jez Redfern." He said softly, his emerald green eyes—deepest emerald green—bore into hers. And just for a second, she felt the brush of his lips on hers, so light like the brush of a butterfly wing, his breath warm—

Then they both jumped away from each other, startled_. What just happened?_ She had no idea. But when Jez looked at Morgead again, she found him holding a yew stick, its sharp end pointing at her.

He smiled brilliantly, as if nothing had happened. "_Yield or die."_ He grinned, and tossed her another stick which she caught just in time.

"No, you don't." Jez said, smiling, "It's _my_ birthday, remember? I get the words." She held her stick in a position ready to strike. "_Yield or die_." She said. " There."

"If you say so." Morgead grinned wickedly, blocking a head strike Jez went for. "Remember that next time."

* * *

**Kind of a rush…I had no idea what to do with the ending and the title…Xl but it's better than nothing…right?**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed :p I adore reviews. (Thanks to everybody who did! **


	8. Fighting Partner

**Just a short chapter. Jez and Morgead. Fighting. Training. (I know nothing about martial arts…so bear with me if some of their fighting sounds…weird XD) And, they're around..8 here…**

**This was supposed to be posted on Thanksgiving…but I had a lot to do, so yeah…And I wanted to get this done before we go on this hiking trip, which I'll go for five days…(ew, leeches…wait, salt, yes, I need salt!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Night World© L. J .Smith. **

**

* * *

**

"You strike like a two-year-old." Jez said, dodging Morgead's blow.

"Oh yeah? Even a two-year-old can beat you." Morgead said, striking to disarm Jez.

"Hardly." Jez said, smiling sweetly. She motioned as if to strike him on the head, but just as she did, she changed course and went for a leg strike.

"You know, that trick is _so_ old." Morgead stopped her stick with the tip of his, and twisted, attempting to disarm Jez. Jez's grip loosened, but she didn't drop the stick. Morgead caught the opportunity with her momentary weakness and hit her on the wrist. With a loud _thud_, Jez's stick fell on the ground. Morgead pointed the tip of his stick to Jez's throat.

"What did I tell you?" Morgead said smugly, grinning. "Yield or die."

Jez said nothing. Her expression was unreadable. Her levelled silvery-blue eyes regarded him coldly. He stared back at her. Her eyes, he thought, were a strange combination of blue and silver. Like the tongue of a blue fire licking silver. The blue was a pure, tranquil blue. Not sea blue, it was a darker blue. And the silver, the silver was flashing and dangerous. It was a strange combination. When she was more human, like when they were out in the streets, there would be more blue colour in her eyes, like normal human eyes; but when they were out hunting, he'd noticed that her eyes could be full silver, full of predatory power. When she's angry, her eyes would be more silver too, like now. It's like water paint, when you mix silver and blue…well, it turns out to be silvery-blue, if that kind of colour exits…

_Whack! _

His own stick came smashing down on his head. Jez had grabbed the tip of his stick while he was distracted, yanked it out of his hand and went for a head strike so fast, he hardly noticed until the stick came slamming down his own head. A wave of dizziness washed through him. He steadied himself, careful not to show any weakness. Now Jez was standing over him, holding _his_ stick triumphantly.

"What _did_ you tell me?" She asked innocently, eyes flashing with victory.

_Damn it. _He thought, he _had_ her, and he should've never let her had the chance to do that. "You didn't play fair, you know." He said calmly, and grabbed hold of her ankles, then dragged hard, taking her legs out.

Jez, for a moment, was taken completely by surprise. When she realized what he was doing, she was already on the floor. Morgead rolled off where he was and pinned her to the ground, his face inches to hers.

"And neither will I." He finished, glaring down at her.

"I didn't yield, Morgead." Jez said angrily, her eyes flaring, "All's fair. You shouldn't have thought the fight was over."

"Right—" He broke off. Their faces were inches apart, Jez—now her eyes were burning silver— staring up at him furiously. Their breath mingled. _Too close_. He realized, and he pulled apart. He was standing up within seconds.

"Too bad. I win anyway." He said savagely. He tossed his stick in a pile at the corner at his room casually. "Now get up."

Jez just glared at him. "Ugh." She said disgustedly, "You never play fair."

Morgead laughed dryly. "As if you ever do."

"Oh, I do." She said randomly, inspecting the pile where he'd just thrown his stick in. "Snakewood!" She exclaimed. "Where'd you get them?"

"The woods." He answered casually. "But I still think Japanese oak is a better choice."

"I'd say Snakewood," Jez muttered. "it's one of the hardest woods in the world, you know."

"Whatever." Was Morgead's response.

"So how'd you find this place?" Jez asked nonchalantly while tossing the stick made of Japanese oak between her two hands.

"Well, this penthouse's literally abandoned." Morgead said, sitting down. "I guess no one would care if we borrow it."

The room was big, the walls unwashed. There was nothing inside for now except for the pile of fighting sticks Morgead had tossed in the corner of the room. It had a lot of space for them to train. The penthouse stood on the top of the whole building, which looked hideous and ugly with grey, tan concrete walls. Outside was a sort of roof garden with a couple of wilted, uncared scraggy plants, looking as hideous as the rest of the building. Looking throughout the window, Jez realized that the penthouse had a great view—it was the tallest place around here, and there were no other buildings that can overlook them—except the flag pole without a flag on top of the penthouse.

"Nice view." Jez commented.

"Yeah." Morgead said as he came beside Jez in front of the window. "Total privacy. No one would know even if we kill someone up here." He said warily.

"Right."

"I'm thinking of moving in here." Morgead said after a while.

"What?"

"After all, I don't really have any place else to go."

"Morgead, what are you talking about?" Jez turned to look at him. "What about your house?"

Morgead turned his levelled green eyes to her. "I wouldn't really call that house," He said tunelessly, "My home."

Jez just stared at him.

"My mother," He let out a scoff, "has finally decided to move on, that is. She ran off with this guy from Europe a month ago, I think."

"Europe?"

"Yeah, they're probably in Paris French kissing right now. Isn't that romantic." He said bitterly, his emerald green eyes were cold as glacier ice. Jez was at a lost of words. What was she supposed to do, anyway? Put her arms around him and say it's OK? No, _Morgead_ didn't need _that_.

"So, I'm thinking of selling the apartment, and moving in here." He finished, face expressionless. "Then I'll have all the space to train."

"Well, that's great." Jez finally decided to say.

"What's with all the turkey stuff today?" Morgead asked as they watched the busy in and out going people on the streets.

"Oh. I think it's Thanksgiving day. The human celebration thing." She remembered Uncle Bracken mentioning it earlier.

"Thanksgiving." Morgead muttered to himself. His hair was much longer than before, long enough that it fell around his face. He ran a hand through his black tousled hair. "What's there to thank for?" He snorted, "Thanks for having a runaway mother? Thanks for no one thinking I'm important?"

_Was he babbling?_ Jez stared at Morgead. Even though his tone was hard and cold, Jez knew somehow, that deep down inside, beneath his cold stare, he was _hurt_. _That's why he trained so hard recently._ She thought. _Because he's _on his own now_._

Or maybe not.

"Well," Jez said slowly, walking away from the window. "Maybe you can thank," Morgead turned around to look at her. And that's when she took the Snakewood stick and pointed its end at him. "For having an _excellent_ fighting partner." She finished, smiling radiantly.

Morgead stared at her, expression unchanged.

"If you noticed, I didn't yield." Jez added, tossing her red hair back.

In a flash, Morgead picked up the nearest stick around him. "Then, thank you, Jezebel, _partner" _He grinned, "and drop dead." He said as he blocked Jez's first strike.

And he meant it.

The first part, anyway.

* * *

**That's all for today :)**** Down packing now…(oh yes, bugspray…)**

**Any comments? Leave a review please! **


	9. Trick or Treat

**Yeah, it's been a long time... The thing is, I'm very, very busy right now and probably will be even busier...oh well. Anyhow, this chapter's just moments of how Jez & Morgead spent their Halloween. (Late, I know, it's December now, and I started it in Oct) And, as you can see, the chapters aren't in chronological order any more…**

**No ownerships whatsoever. Enjoy!**

_

* * *

Jez is 6. Morgead is 7._

"Morgead!" Jez shouted as she rushed through the doors, her red flaming hair streaming behind her. "Let's go trick or treating!

Morgead looked up; his black tousled hair fell over his green eyes, and stared at Jez as if she'd started speaking Latin. "What?"

"C'mon, Morgead, you know it's _Samhain." _Jez explained, dumping the huge bag she was carrying on the floor. "For humans, it's called Halloween!"

Morgead looked even more confused. "So?"

"We're going trick or treating." Jez announced ceremoniously.

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"OK." Jez said, dumping the contents inside the bag on the floor, which looked like—black cloaks? "You dress up, you go knocking on people's doors, and you say "trick or treat!", and you get candies and sweets." She bent down to pick up something on the floor. "Is that simple enough?"

Morgead raised an eyebrow. "sweets?"

"This." Jez tossed him a lollipop across the room. Instantly, he reached out and caught it in his hands.

"You should try it," She said as she peeled off the wrappers of another one and stuck it in her mouth, "'S almost as good as ice cream." She said, excitement flashing in her silvery-blue eyes as she spoke. "And," She added hastily, "I promise it's not poison or anything." She took the lollipop in her mouth out, "See?"

Morgead considered it for a moment. "Okay." He decided, "But what's with the dress up part?"

"Oh. Kids dress up as fairies, witches and stuff…" Jez said, "And vampires." She grinned, showing her sharp, canine fangs.

"Do they even know about vampires?"

"Yeah, they think we turn into bats and fly around. Have you seen _Dracula_?" Jez scowled, "It's so lame." She picked up one of the black cloaks on the floor and wrapped it around her shoulders, "So, in conclusion, they really don't know anything about us." She said, letting the material flow behind her. "Unless they're vampire hunters, of course." Jez added in a soft voice.

Jez had always been told that her parents were killed by vampire hunters. Morgead knew this too. Jez's face went serious as stared off into a distance.

"You know," Morgead said slowly, "You look like a witch."

That got Jez's attention back. "Excuse me?" She said, glaring at him.

Morgead shrugged "A sexy one."

"Morgead!" Jez shouted as Morgead bolted for the door and disappeared. "Morgead Blackthorn! _I am going to kill you_!"

_

* * *

Jez is 7. Morgead is 8._

"Okay, Morgead, I know it's you." Jez said, glaring at Morgead.

"Why do you think it's me?" Morgead said calmly, his emerald green eyes regarded Jez's silvery-blue ones coldly. "Maybe it's some other kids. Bethany or Stacy—"

"And you think _I_ wouldn't have noticed?" Jez said, taking a step closer to Morgead.

"You were distracted; why not?" Morgead said adamantly.

"Morgead Blackthorn." Jez said furiously, her silver eyes flashing. "I _know_ it's _you."_

Morgead threw his hand up in exasperation. "What did I do?"

"You stole all _my_ chocolate!" Jez snapped, "And you're going to pay for it!"

"I don't even _like_ chocolate." Morgead said coldly, his green eyes blazing. "Stop accusing me."

"You either ate them all or you hid them." Jez continued, ignoring him, "If you hid them, you better give it out right now; If you ate them, you're dead."

"What, you think I have a secret stash under my bed?"

"You do?"

"No!"

"I'll give you five seconds." Jez said through gritted teeth. She held out her finger, "One."

"I really didn't do it, Jez."

"Two."

"I swear I didn't."

"Three."

"You're just jealous I got more treats than you did."

"That's it, Blackthorn!"

Jez launched forward before Morgead could dodge, and soon they were tangled together, rolling on the floor—with Jez shouting, "Give it back!" and Morgead shouting, "You didn't even count to five!"

_

* * *

Jez is 8. Morgead is 9._

"Are you serious?" Jez stared at Morgead in disbelief, "You want to go trick or treating?"

"Weren't _you_ the one who always wanted to?" Morgead grimaced as he threw a rock that skidded across the water.

"_You_ nearly burnt down a building." Jez said skeptically. She stared at him, still disbelieving. Then she shook her head and started drawing random shapes on the sand.

"I didn't." Morgead argued, glancing sideways at Jez.

"Yes, you did."

"Whatever you say, Jezebel." Morgead snickered.

"Don't call me that." She turned to glare at Morgead with animosity.

"What's wrong with using your full name?" Morgead asked—for the first time, actually. He never knew why Jez resented her full name so much.

"Because," Jez said impatiently, "I don't like it."

Morgead considered it. But seeing the murderous glare on Jez's face, he decided to leave it alone. For now. "Fine. Are you going or not?"

"Going where?" Jez asked.

"Don't pretend like you don't know."

"Don't know what?" She asked in puzzlement.

"Are you serious?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're weird, Jez."

"You're the one who's weird! You want to go trick or treating?"

"And you don't think I'll know when you're pretending you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Shut up, Jez, just shut up."

"You just make _so_ much sense."

_

* * *

Jez is 11. Morgead is 12._

"We should totally go trick or treating!" Thistle shrilled in her little-girl voice. "We could ask them to invite us—"

"Thistle, shut up." Jez commanded, her silvery-blue eyes snapping.

"You could go yourself." Raven suggested, "But we're _not_."

"Don't you see? It's not just about—"

"Thistle, just shut up." Jez said more forcefully. "Raven's right; we're not going trick or treating."

"Or maybe we _should_." It was Morgead. He was leaning against a tree, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Jez glared. "What?"

"You remember that guy down the street? There's been something going on with him." Morgead spoke slowly. "I think wouldn't mind having a bunch of kids trick or treating. We could use the opportunity to check him out."

"Exactly!" said Thistle excitedly, "And then we can like, check out what's hidden under his bed—"

"Shut up." Jez and Morgead said simultaneously. Thistle muttered something inaudible under her breath. Jez turned to face Morgead.

"We're. Not. Going." Jez said, emphasizing every word.

"Give me a reason why we shouldn't." Morgead said, glaring. He shook some hair out of his eyes, but he didn't take his gaze off Jez.

Jez put her hands on her hip. "Because _I_ said so." Jez said, as if it explained everything.

"Oh, why, you the leader or something?"

"Are you saying I _can't_ be the leader?" She said, taking a step so that she was staring hard into Morgead's deep emerald-green eyes. He didn't back down.

"Whose idea was it to create the gang in the first place?"

"You," Jez said, annoyed, "So?"

Morgead looked at her incredulously in a murderous glare.

The rest of the gang looked back and forth between them as if they were audiences at a tennis match.

"Well," Raven said levelly, her mid-night blue eyes gleaming. "You guys could have a sort of challenge for leadership."

"Hell yes." Val boomed loudly, "Like a duel or something. A fight to death."

"Then, we wouldn't have any leaders. They'd both be dead." Raven said patiently.

Despite the tension between her and Morgead, Jez couldn't help but rolled her eyes at Val's remark. Val was always the loud one—and she'd appreciate it if he could just _think_ first before shouting things out. She was almost certain that Morgead wouldn't get distracted by it. He looked—power -hungry. But she could've sworn his mouth twitched upwards, forming a faint smile corresponding to her eye-rolling.

"Sticks only—First one to yield looses." Thistle suggested.

"That'll never work for them—same problem—we'll just end up suck here until one of them kill each other." Raven said, watching Jez looking at Morgead with a superior glance, and Morgead's eyes fixed on her with a stare that could kill pigeons in midair.

"First one to touch the ground looses then." Val said in his loud voice. "That'll work."

"That's no fun then." Thistle complained.

"No, that's fine." Jez said, not taking her gaze off Morgead.

"You better watch out, Jezebel." Morgead said menacingly, still glaring.

"Oh yes. I will, right after _I_ become the leader." Jez said with equally menace and venom in her voice.

"Get bent, Morgy." She said sweetly as she lifted her fighting stick just as Morgead prepared his.

And perhaps Jez did win—since by the time they figured out the winner and loser, it was already dawn.

**

* * *

**_(I didn't forget Pierce. Assume he's not in the gang yet. I don't feel like writing about him...)_

**Like it? :D or not? Short. Brief. Random. Cute? :( Anyway, leave a review! This is me: 0_0 . This is me when I see a review: \^o^/ **

**Commercial time! My friends and I have written a Night World and PJO (and Mortal Instruments, Hunger Games, Mediator) cross-over _One Island Five Boys_ under the collab account _Red Dot Society._ The story features Morgead Blackthorn, Percy Jackson, Peeta Mellark , Jace Wayland and Jesse de Silva. If you're fans of these characters and like reading fics that doesn't make sense but makes you laugh so hard like, ROFL! Then, check it out and leave a review :) Thanks! XD**


	10. Be My Valentine

_Exams are finallyyyyyyy OVER. I'm BACK! I Missed Fanfiction! And as a change, I've decided to put my A/N in italics instead of bold, because I find it easier to read than bold, and—Yeah, back to the point, so here's a fun little chapter about Jez and Morgead on Velentine's. Not my best work, I admit. When I first started this chapter, it was three weeks before Valentine's Day…But anyway. *Takes a deep breath*_

_Enjoy!_

**Night World ©L.J. Smith**

* * *

"Do you ever wonder what they're up to with the heart shaped chocolates and stuff?"

"Nah. As long as they're chocolate."

"You'd eat them even if they're in pink heart shapes and have ribbons tied on them?"

"Sure. It's chocolate."

"Huh." Morgead scoffed.

"What?" Jez cocked her head and looked at Morgead. "Are you going to tell me about how vampires-don't-eat-chocolates?"

"No." Morgead said, not sounding skeptical or judgemental, "You're not going to listen to me anyway."

"That's true. It's like you know me already." Jez said with mock surprise.

"Mmhm." Was all Morgead said.

They were strolling on the streets in the city of San Francisco, trying to find something to do. The sun was high up in the sky and the air was warm. After declaring there's no secret hidden path or any dark valleys worth exploring, they ended up sitting on a bench under the tree shades, staring at the chocolate shop across the street. Morgead was slumping on the bench, looking lethargic and bored. Jez scanned their surrounding, disbelieving that there would be one day they actually have _nothing_ to do.

Then that's when Jez saw the girl.

She was about her age, standing by the window shops. She was wearing ragged jeans and a plain T-shirt. The girl stared back at Jez and for a moment their gazes locked. The girl had clear midnight blue eyes and one of them was covered by her black hair which fell over a side of her face. She was sure. The girl shifted her gaze to Morgead who was standing beside Jez, and gave a little smile that was almost imperceptible.

Jez nudged Morgead. "I think that girl over there's not human."

"Is she a cardboard cut-out then?" Morgead said flippantly, busy staring at the rows of different chocolate behind the glass across the street.

"No." Jez frowned. "I'm serious. I think she's one of us."

That barely caught Morgead's attention. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Jez glanced back and saw the girl had already disappeared. She shook her head in frustration and glared at Morgead, who looked unconcerned, though his gem green eyes were staring at her. "No, she's just a cardboard cut-out." Jez said, annoyed, mimicking Morgead's earlier tune.

"That's stupid." Morgead just said.

"Would you just listen?" Jez said, exasperated. She pointed a finger in the direction where the girl was standing a few seconds ago. "Don't you think we should talk to her? Isn't this part of what your Plan needs?"

"But she's already gone." Morgead's gaze followed the direction Jez was pointing at.

Jez considered. "She'll come back. She's a vampire, Morgead. We need vampires our age. We want that because we want a gang." She explained, as if speaking to a three-year-old.

"Yeah, but that's Plan B." Morgead just said.

"What?" Jez questioned, genuinely surprised and loosing her patience.

"Don't you know the alphabets?" Morgead raised an eyebrow. "It goes A, B, C, D, E—"

"I _know_ the alphabets. How can you have a Plan B—"

"Because I do!"

"—and not tell me about it?" Jez finished, eyes staring into his green eyes. "You don't make sense when you talk."

"I just told you about it. Plan B." Morgead said, "Now stop shouting at me."

"Did you just make that up because you weren't listening to me? I'm telling you, she could be a member of our gang!"

"That doesn't even exist right now! You're talking about an imaginary gang."

"It is _not_ imaginary."

"Just, stop talking, okay?" Morgead snapped.

"Fine." Jez crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned away. She was _really_ mad at him now. "You can live in your stupid imaginary world with your stupid imaginary gang and—" She stopped abruptly when she saw, out of the corner of her eye, that Morgead was surreptitiously stealing glances at the chocolate shop.

Then Jez understood.

"I knew it!" She said, forgetting about their previous argument. "You want chocolate too!"

"What?" Morgead exclaimed, "No!"

"You do!" Jez shouted in glee, repeating her former statement more emphatically, "I _knew_ it!"

"I don't. What makes you think that?"

"You do. I know." Jez said with conviction. "You couldn't even take your eyes off. You know you want it, so just give in…" She coaxed. "Uncle Bracken gave me some pocket money yesterday…"

Morgead looked like he was tempted to give in. He didn't answer. Instead, he eyed at the "Happy Valentine's Day!" signs, and asked, "What's so special about Valentine's Day?"

"I dunno, all I know is you send cards and chocolate to people you like, like they do in schools, you know…" Jez tried to explain.

"No, I don't know." Morgead frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know!" Jez said, impatience dripping behind her words, just as a couple walked out of the chocolate shop. They held hands while walking. The girl had beautiful blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, and she was holding a heart shaped box. The guy had dark hair, and he said something that made the girl giggle.

"See," Jez said, nodding towards the couple. "He bought chocolate for her because he cares about her. And she likes him too so she accepts the chocolate."

"Right."

"You know, so they like each other, and that's what they do on Valentine's Day." Jez tried to elaborate, even though she knew she was just repeating things that she already said.

"So they like each other." Morgead said thoughtfully, eyes still staring at the young couple. They were now standing at the side of the road facing each other. The guy was saying something softly, and the girl was smiling.

"Yup. They're like, girl friend and boy friend," Jez said, satisfied with her little demonstration as she watched the couple. "You're my friend, and you're a guy, so you could be my—" She stopped and stared as the guy leaned closer to the girl until their lips touched.

Morgead was watching too, his eyes widening as he took in what was happening. He looked helplessly at Jez, expecting an explanation from her. Under normal circumstances, Jez would've made fun of him for making that expression, but now, she felt like choking.

"Well…" Jez gulped, her enthusiasm gone. "They like each other… a lot."

"A lot." Morgead agreed. They both started walking away robotically, avoiding their glances.

After a while, Morgead said charily, "You know, I don't like you, right?"

"I don't like you either." Jez said solemnly.

"I _really_ don't like you." Morgead repeated.

"Yeah." Jez said. But despite everything, a small part of Jez was offended. Weren't they friends? How can friends hate each other? But Jez wasn't going to tell Morgead that. Instead, she said, "You're hot-headed, and you never listen to me. And I don't like you."

Morgead glared at her, and then retorted back, "You're stubborn. You steal my ideas and you act without thinking."

Jez couldn't help to control her anger. "That's not true!"

"It is." Morgead said easily.

"Fine, if that's the way you like it." Jez snapped backed. "I'm breaking up with you."

"_You're_ breaking up with _me_?"

"Oh yes, I am."

"I dumped you first!"

"No, you didn't!"

"I did! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Morgead glared. "And no chocolate." He added ruefully, though it sounded more of a reminder for himself than to Jez.

"No chocolate." She agreed. Then she turned around, meaning to walk away. But in the corner of her eye she could still see the Valentine's promotion signs and the chocolates on display. They were flashing in her mind, as if mocking her. She couldn't help it. She turned back and saw that Morgead hadn't left, and she somehow knew he was thinking the same.

The two stood in an uncomfortable silence for another minute.

"You know, maybe you're not that bad." Morgead said, just as Jez said, "I guess I can bear with you a little while."

"Yeah."He said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah." She said awkwardly.

"You're kind of the only friend I've had." He confessed. "I don't really want to loose that."

Jez stared at him, his eyes looking sincere and looking greener than usual. "Yeah…Me too." She looked away. "So we don't have to be _friends _friends. We could just be friends. As in, you know, just spending time together because we're friends, not like the kind—"

"Jez, shut up."

"_You _shut up. You want chocolate, right?"

Morgead grinned. "Absolutely." He answered without thinking.

* * *

_A/N: So here's a few things I want to ask, and I would be very grateful if you could help me __J_ … _1) Somehow I think this chapter has too many dialogues and not enough description. Comment please? 2) Some of you have pointed out repeatedly that Jez and Morgead sound more mature than they're suppose to. I _am _working around a few chapters on them when they are older, but I've tried to make them sound more appropriate for their age in this chapter…So please comment. It's kind of ironic I find it hard since I have 2 younger sisters, each more than seven years younger than me. You'd think I'd know how younger kids act...3) General ideas on future chapters and any constructive criticism? I'd love to hear…_

_But anyway, I really, really appreciate the reviews and comments! THANK YOU. Over 100 now…I LOVE YOU GUYS! _

_(Italic is easier to read than bold, right?)_


End file.
